


Кофе, предубеждения и зомби

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, Wisedo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Minor Character Death, Modern Era, Out of Character, Violence, Zombies
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 18:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15913401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisedo/pseuds/Wisedo
Summary: Фазма и По встречаются в кафе во время зомбиапокалипсиса.





	Кофе, предубеждения и зомби

**Author's Note:**

> По заявке с инсайда: «умоляю, додайте Фазмерона. Хоть модерн АУшку, хоть викторианскую АУ, хоть в рамках ЗВ - просто додайте. Обаятельный и пробивной По, внешне спокойная, но темпераментная Фазма. Пусть они попадут на условно обитаемую планету где надо объединиться чтобы выжить, пусть Лея и Хакс устроят им арранджет мэридж, пусть это будет кофешопзомбиапокалипсис АУ».

Отступать и отстреливаться, отстреливаться и отступать. В таком темпе начался день, и с каждой минутой становилось только хуже. Фазма сняла с головы шлем, чтобы умыть лицо. За спиной раздался грохот захлопывающейся духовки и ругань Хаффа, вероятно, обжегшегося булочкой. Идея попасть на соседнюю улицу через кофейню теперь уже не казалась такой хорошей. В кофейне не оказалось служебного выхода, стеклянная витрина почти сразу раскололась под напором толпы, дверь в кухню всё ещё держалась, но очень скоро их маленькому отряду вновь придётся с боем прорываться наружу. Фазма печально оглядела выживших: два солдата из её отряда, байкер в кожаной куртке, которому она в мирное время не постеснялась бы намять бока дубинкой, и маленькая девочка, ревущая в три ручья, чья мать с простреленной головой лежала тут же. Фазма не чувствовала себя виноватой. Если бы она не пристрелила женщину, они все были бы уже заражены, и эта девчонка бы не плакала, а стонала «Мозги, мозги!», пошатываясь и протягивая к ним маленькие дрожащие ручки.

Фазма не собиралась сдаваться. Если она правильно разобралась в происходящем, зомби не могли долго жить без мозгов. Эпидемия началась недавно, самым старым из зомби ещё не было и суток, а они уже разлагались. Перед глазами встало лицо дедка в золотом халате и тапочках, с ужасающей дырой на левой щеке, через которую изо рта вываливался опухший язык. Когда они откроют дверь, он будет ждать их, тянуться к ней своими серыми сухими ручонками...

— Мозги, мозги-и! — донеслось из-за двери, и Фазма снова надела шлем. Пит и Хафф обшаривали ящики, разбирая ножи и запасая шоколад. Байкер сидел на корточках рядом с девочкой, пытаясь её успокоить, что явно получалось не очень хорошо: девчонка ревела ещё громче. Но Фазма удержала внутренний порыв. Если она застрелит ребёнка, её не поймут, а байкер мог ещё оказаться полезен. У него был мотоцикл, на котором можно покинуть город и переждать это нашествие зомби где-нибудь вдали от цивилизации, в какой-нибудь деревне, где зомби не будут прибывать бесконечно. Фазма повернулась к байкеру и обворожительно ему улыбнулась. Да, они не поместятся на мотоцикл впятером, но для неё место на байке точно найдётся, должно найтись.

Фазма жестом приказала Питу и Хаффу приготовиться, байкер встал за ними, держа девочку за руку. Если ему хочется играть в заботливого взрослого, пусть играет, решила Фазма, зомби в любом случае выжрут мозги этой малявки в коротком белом платье, то, что она выйдет из кухни, только облегчит им задачу.

Дверь распахнулась, и в кухню ввалился сереющий дедок в золотом халате. Фазма всадила ему в череп кухонный нож и, отстреливаясь, направилась вперёд. Пит и Хафф последовали её примеру, а байкер, орудуя ножом и закрывая собой девочку, замыкал процессию.

Но покинуть кофейню отряду так и не удалось. На краткий миг детский визг заполнил стены помещения, чтобы перейти в душераздирающий хрип и страшным шёпотом присоединиться к хору голосов, требующих мозгов. Зомби было много, слишком много. И они задавили числом. Фазма сумела отступить, а Питу и Хаффу повезло меньше, их облепили, хватая за руки, наваливаясь на спины, впиваясь зубами в сапоги.

Теперь Фазма сидела вместе с байкером в подсобке. Было тяжело слышать доносящиеся из-за забаррикадированной холодильником двери крики сослуживцев, но им было уже не помочь. Оставалось ждать. Мужчина рядом с ней был на взводе. Казалось, ещё пара минут, и он не выдержит, схватит нож и рванётся наружу, рубить зомбаков направо и налево, и будет тоже съеден заживо, лишив её последнего шанса на спасение. Она могла бы пристрелить его прямо здесь и сейчас, забрать ключи от мотоцикла... Но Фазма не умела водить, поэтому байкер нужен был ей живым и дееспособным. Его надо было остановить, охладить, успокоить. По долгу службы Фазма умела обездвиживать людей. И хотя бить дубинкой по голове сейчас было несподручно, оставалось ещё много других способов.

Всё случилось внезапно. Пару мгновений назад она обхватила его шею, чтобы немного придушить, а сейчас она уже гладила через ткань штанов его твёрдый член, а он снимал с себя шлем. Перчатки они сбрасывали практически одновременно, он — чтобы расстегнуть штаны, она — чтобы дотронуться до его горячей кожи. Не то чтобы Фазма раньше не спала с мужчинами, не то чтобы этот мужчина был каким-то особенным, просто они оказались в такой ситуации, в которой отдаться человеку, которого она вдруг захотела, не казалось чем-то неправильным, в которой было бы обидно погибнуть, не завершив начатое, и в которой было уже абсолютно всё равно, что о тебе подумают коллеги.

Фазма лежала на холодном полу и разглядывала карточку прав, выпавшую из кармана его куртки. Имя было смешным, несолидным, и выглядел он старше своего возраста, но Фазме было всё равно. По животу и груди стекала густая сперма, которую он вытирал футболкой. И Фазма удивилась тому, как легко она позволила снять с себя форму, всё утро защищавшую её от укусов, и как зомби в кофейне перестали её волновать, когда она смотрела на По. Он был ниже её, его волосы забавно вились, и всё же... Фазма осипшим голосом предложила повторить. И они повторили, а потом повторили ещё раз и ещё. Энергия По била через край, Фазма пыталась брать инициативу в свои руки, но, даже находясь снизу, По ухитрялся навязывать ей свой ритм. Завывания о мозгах за дверью не прекращались, но их уже было не слышно из-за её стонов, из-за его тяжёлого дыхания, из-за крови, стучащей в висках.

 

Когда Фазма и По вечером покинули подсобку, кофейня представляла собой довольно странное зрелище: среди поваленных столов и стульев ползали зомби, слишком вялые для того, чтобы ходить, слишком истощённые, чтобы охотиться на людей, и жрали друг у друга мозги.

Садясь на мотоцикл и прижимаясь к спине в кожаной куртке, Фазма подумала, что спать с По было в разы приятнее, чем отсасывать стареющему полноватому начальнику. Она искренне надеялась, что последнего сожрут зомби. И она не отказалась бы повторить с По ещё раз, желательно после завершения зомбиапокалипсиса. Всё же было немного обидно, что лучший секс в её жизни сопровождался монотонным завыванием про мозги.


End file.
